


sir! oppo, sir?

by soopanini (melodio)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Customer Jongin, M/M, Salesboy Kyungsoo, at hindi rin ako oppo user, hindi po ito sponsored ng oppo, kaya salamat sa internet
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodio/pseuds/soopanini
Summary: sa mundo ngayon, marami na ang android user pero ngayon lang ito mararanasan ni jongin nang tuluyang mamaalam sa kanya ang kanyang pinakamamahal na nokia c3.natagpuan naman niya ang bagong teleponong babago sa kanyang buhay at sswak sa kanyang mga hilig. at hatid ito ng isa sa mga miyembro ng isang grupo ng mga nakasuot ng t-shirt na green.





	sir! oppo, sir?

**Author's Note:**

> ITO AY INAALAY KO SA MGA NAGTATRABAHO NG MARANGAL GAYA NA LAMANG NG MGA NAKASUOT NG KULAY GREEN O BLUE NA T-SHIRT NA AGAD AGAD SASALUBONG SA 'YO PAGPASOK MO PALANG NG CYBERZONE HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA. KAHIT HINDI KA NAMAN INTERESADO AY AALUKIN KA NILA SA AYAW AT SA GUSTO MO.

sa panahon ng mga nagtatalinuhang mga tablet at smartphone, hindi natin aakalaing isa pa rin si jongin kim sa mga loyal users ng nokia c3, isang qwerty keypad phone na may built-in radio at music player pati camera na pwede nang pag-tiyagaan pang-selfie. bukod sa very handy ay super efficient ng battery life nito. kahit buong linggo niyang gamitin ay tiyak na tatagal ito. kahit magdamag niyang kausap ang kanyang mama na nasa probinsya ay tila hindi agad nauubos ang battery nito kumpara sa iphone 5s na pinaglumaan ng kanyang ate. kaya naman masasabi ni jongin na hindi siya mabubuhay nang wala iyon. kahit ba’t ilang beses na itong nalaglag at naibato ng kanyang mga pamangkin ay buo pa rin. buo pa rin syempre, sa tulong ng super glue nilagay niya para lang maayos ito. mahal na mahal lang talaga niya ang kanyang nokia phone. at syempre, mayroon itong sentimental value sa kanya. kaya hindi niya talaga magawang palit-palitan.

 

ngunit ang lahat daw talaga ay may hangganan. pilit niya mang kalimutan ay hindi niya lubos magawa dahil sa itiganagal-tagal din ng teleponong ito sa kanya ay hindi niya inakalang matatapos ang lahat ng kanilang pinagsamahan nang dalhin niya ito sa pagpunta niya sa cr.

 

madaling madali siyang nagtatakbo isang gabi matapos siyang kumain ng kaldereta, hamonado at buko salad na nakahain sa isang christmas party na kanyang dinaluhan.

 

matinding hilab ng tiyan ang naging kapalit ng panandaliang kabusugang kanyang naranasan. nang makauwi’y hindi na siya nag-atubili pa’t dirediretso siyang pumunta sa kanilang banyo sabay upo sa trono. kasabay ng kanyang pag-upo ang tuluyang paghahasik ng lagim ng tiyan niyang naghihimagsik… at kasabay din nito’y tuluyang nahulog ang pinakamamahal niyang telepono sa rumaragasang kasamaang hatid ng kanyang tiyan na nag-uumapaw sa galit.

 

hindi niya naalalang nasa bulsa pala ng kanyang pantalon ang pinakamamahal niyang nokia c3. mababaw lamang ang pagkakalagay nya sa bulsa matapos niyang itext ang kanyang mama tungkol sa pagkasira ng tiyan niya. at tangina. putangina talaga. nalaglag lang naman sa putanginang bowl na may *** ang paboritong cellphone na bigay pa ng kanyang papa.

 

matapos ang makasaysayang paglalabas ng sama ng loob ay agad na naghugas nang maigi si jongin ng kanyang pwet at mga kamay.

 

labag man sa kanyang kaloobon ay mangiyak-ngiyak niyang pinindot ang flush ng inidoro habang nanunumbalik ang masasaya niyang alaala kasama ang paboritong telepono. naaalala niya pa noon kung paano siya sinorpresa ng kanyang ama sa pagbili ng cellphone na ito sa kanya bilang graduation gift noong siya’y highschoool. naalala niya rin kung paano pa ito muntik na masira at halos ayaw na nitong bumukas pa. buti na lang at battery lang ang nasira kaya bumili na lang siya at napakinabangan pa niya. pero iba na ang sitwasyon ngayon... wala na siyang nokia c3. wala na ang paborito niyang cellphone.

 

“paalam sa pinakamamahal kong nokia c3!!! huuhUHUhu. you served me well… pahinga ka na.” mangiyak-ngiyak na pamamaalam ni jongin sa cellphone niyang kayang kaya niya pa sanang damputin sa bowl kung hindi lang ito lumubog kasama ng mga alam niyo na.

 

—

 

wala pang isang linggo ang nakalilipas mula mangyari ang insidenteng kinasadlakan ng kanyang nokia c3 ay napag-iisipan na ni jongin ng bumili ng panibagong telepono para sa sarili. kahit na andyan naman ang pinaglumaang iphone ng kanyang ate. hindi niya ito magawang gamitin dahil para sa kanya, medyo madamot maging iphone user. at sa napakaraming dahilan, hindi lang talaga siya ganun ka-komportable sa paggamit ng iphone. una, hindi siya makakapanood ng kdrama ng may soft subs. pangalawa, hindi siya makapag-share ng files or app na pwede naman bluetooth lang. at isa pa, hindi ito pwedeng salpakan ng memory card. paano na lang kaya niya mapakikinggan ang mga paboritong kantang kaka-download niya lang sa parengpirata dot blogspot dot com at youtube to mp3 dot com?

 

kaya napagpasyahan niyang bumili kaagad ng android. mas magaling man ang ipapalit niya sa pinakamamahal na cellphone, sabi nila mas okay na maging android user. bukod sa may advanced itong features ay may mga model ng android na nasa presyong abot kaya. tutal, nakapag-ipon na naman si jongin ng pera. kaya kayang kaya niyang bumili ng kahit anong papasok sa kanyang panlasa.

 

hindi naman sya nahirapan sa paghahanap dahil sa pagtapak nya palang sa cyberzone ay nagkalat ang mga naka-kulay blue at green na nagbebenta ng smartphone. kanya kanya sila ng pasiklaban at istilo kung paano makakahikayat ng mamimili. may iba pa ngang nagawa pang mag-santa hat at sumayaw sa harap ng tindahan para lang makaakit ng mga nagwiwindow shopping.

 

—

 

“hi ma’am! oppo~” bati ng maliit na lalaking naka-green sa mga dumadaan at sumisilip sa kanilang pinagtatrabahuhang tindahan.

“nako ma’am, vivo! dito na kayo sa vivo, ma’am. meron kaming 20MP selfie phone ma’am! tamang tama pang-selfie selfie!” sigaw ng hindi nagpapatalong matangkad na lalaking nakasuot naman ng kulay blue.

 

naunahan na naman si kyungsoo na makabenta dahil sa mokong na ito. pero gayunpaman, magkaibigan pa rin naman sila at nagtatrabaho naman sila nang maayos.

 

ilang oras na rin silang nakatayo. pareho silang nag-aalok at nagtitinda ng android smartphone. ‘yun nga lang... magkalaban ang brand na binebenta nila. oppo kay kyungsoo at sa vivo naman ang kay sehun.

 

“nako kyungsoo, kanina ka pa nakatayo dyan e wala namang nabili sa inyo. tsk… buti naka-isa na ako.” pagmamalaki ni sehun sa kaibigan.

 

“he! magtrabaho ka na nga lang dyan!”

 

—

 

_“ma’am!!! oppo, ma’am!”_

  
_“yes, ma’am. oppo?”_

 

_“yes, ma’am sir… oppo po?”_

 

makailang beses nang tumatawag si kyungsoo ng customer. ilang oras na rin siyang nakatayo pero wala pang nagtatangkang lumapit at magbigay ng interes sa inaalok niyang oppo phone. mahina yata talaga ang benta ngayon. tsk tsk.

 

sa ilang oras niya ring pagtatrabaho nang marangal, may isang gwapong lalaking ang hindi nakalagpas sa kanyang paningin. may astigmatism man ang ating bida, pagdating sa pag-iispat ng mga gwapong nilalang, si kyungsoo ay hindi magpapatalo dyan.

 

agad niya itong sinalubong sa pagpasok ng lalaki sa kanilang tindahan.

“hi, sir! oppo, sir?”

 

_ayan. sige. kyungsoo. awra!!!_

 

“may android ba kayo? ano ‘yung latest niyo rito?” tanong ng lalaki.

 

“ah opo opo, sir!!! oppo, sir!”

 

“oh okay. so ano na nga?” nalilitong tugon sa kanya ng lalaking kausap.

 

“o-o-oppo, sir!”

 

“opo ka ng opo diyan? patingin na lang nung pinaka-latest niyong model...”

 

sa itsura ng lalaki’y, mukha itong galit at naiirita. hindi tuloy malaman ni kyungsoo kung nagbibiro ba o sadyang hindi lang talaga nagegets ni mister customer na oppo ang pangalan ng binebentang telepono.

 

_ay??? may nasabi ba akong masama, sir?_

 

“ah ha ha ha… sige po sir okay po. w-wait lang po. d-dito po tayo” nangingiti-ngiti at kabadong sagot ni kyungsoo habang tinuturo niya ang direksyon papunta sa estante ng mga oppo smartphones na kanyang binebenta. at saka niya dinampot ang blue na kahon ng oppo r17 pro radiant mist. hinawakan niya itong maigi at pinakita sa gwapong customer.

 

ang kaninang todo awra na si kyungsoo ay napalitan ng kabado pero cute pa rin na si kyungsoo. huhuhu.

 

—

 

“so, uhm… sir. ito na po yung latest namin po, sir. oppo po.” alok sa kanya ng cute na lalaking naka green.

 

“nako. ang galang mo naman yata masyado. hindi naman ho ako ganun katanda. wag mo na akong i-po. jongin na lang.”

 

“ahhahaha sige po, sir jongin. ah ha ah hehe este sige, jongin. sir. ito yung latest namin ngayon ng oppo.” matawa-tawang tugon sa kanya ng lalaki… na sa tingin niya ay sobrang cute… at kaysarap mahalin…

 

_hehehehehe. jongin ano ba yan. cellphone ang hanap mo at hindi jojowain._

 

“kulit mo rin e no?”

 

“hindi sir! o-o-oppo nga po— este oppo talaga yung pangalan nung phone, sir.” takot na sagot sa kanya ng lalaki.

 

“aaaah oppo.” aniya ni jongin.

 

saka lang napagtanto ni jongin na oppo nga talaga ang binebenta sa kanya.

 

“ay teka. oo nga nuuu. di ko napansin ‘yang suot mo. may nakasulat palang oppo. akala ko magalang ka lang talaga. hehehe… kyung- kyungsoo?” masinsinan niyang tinignan ang damit na suot ng lalaki at napansin ding may nameplate itong may nakasulat na ‘hi! i’m kyungsoo. ready to serve you.’

 

_ah tama… oppo. kyungsoo ang pangalan nitong tindero. hehe. may nameplate pa eh. cute._

 

“yes. oppo, sir! at opo, kyungsoo nga. so ito na nga yung oppo r17 pro seize the night and the-the r17 pro brings you uhhh… deeper into night’s most en-enchanting moments, sir…with powerful night shot settings, sir.. th-that that ano… uhm coax light through the dark sir… to gently caputre their allure. and… F1.5/F2.4 smart aperture cameras and OIS op-op-optical ano. uhm sta-sta-stabilization…” todo paliwanag ni kyungsoo habang binubuksan ang kahon na may lamang telepono, cellphone case, manual, charger, earphones, at cable.

 

“and then?” taas-kilay na sumingit si jongin.

 

“ta-ta-tapos, sir uhm. even the faintest rays converge in c-clear, luminous images, and and uhm… its AI Ultra-clear Engine means the ano po isang press lang ng key ang kailangan to frame the night in moving clarity, sir. tamang tama po siya sa gabi, sir jong. jongin. ma-may 12MP r-rear sensor and 20MP po. tapos yung front cam ay 25MP sir. may LED flash din po ito.”

 

“hhhmmm okay ka lang ba? relax ka lang...” taimtim pa ring pinakikinggan ni jongin ang pagpapaliwanag ni kyungsoo sa produktong inaalok. very precise ang introduction na medyo-medyo minemorize pa ni kyungsoo galing sa product overview na nakalagay sa website ng oppo dot com. ang kaso... nangangatog ito't halatang kabado sa pag-dedemo sa harap ni jongin.

 

“m-meron din po siyang 6.4 inches na display and 16 million display colors po, sir. multi-touch and capacitive screen po itong product natin. then ahm. ahh... inspired po kasi siya sa droplet of water captured at the moment before it falls ka-ka-kaya sir may uniqueness po itong screen ng r17 pro. parang may buhay, sir.at po itong ating r17 pro, may corning gorlla glass 6 na po ito, s-sir. ka-kahit po ibato niyo, hindi siya agad agad mababasag.”

 

“oh! okay pala ‘yan eh. sige patingin pa nga ako ng iba pang features…”

 

at sa hudyat na ito’y binuksan ni kyungsoo ang switch ng nasabing smartphone at halatang halata ni jongin na kinakabahan ito. nangangatog-ngatong na hawak ng cute na tindero ang telepono saka ipinakita kay jongin ang pag-ilaw ng screen nito.

 

“ah.hah. si-sir. ayan po. kung mapapansin niyo powered by android po yan sir. t-tapos uhm sir may 8GB uhm RAM at 128GB na ROM, sir. may fingerprint lock d-din po.” nanginginig-nginig na pagbibida ni kyungsoo.

 

“wag ka masyado kabahan uy!”

 

“ah hehe sir. pa-pasensya na po. kayo po kasi ang buena mano ko kung magkataon hehe. so ayun sir maganda yang model na yan compare sa ibang phone…” tugon ni kyungsoo na napakamot lang sa batok.

 

“and sir if mag-avail kayo nitong oppo r17 pro radiant mist ngayon. meron kayong libreng olike bluetooth headset sir. tapos m-may kasama ding… klean kanteen tumbler, sir. what a d-deal po di ba?”

 

“aba ayos yan ah. e paturo lang muna kasi medyo hindi ako sanay gumamit ng android. nokia c3 lang yung alam kong gamitin e. saka iphone na rin...”

 

“o-okay po, sir. hindi naman po ito mahirap gamitin dahil ang oppo ay very user-friendly, sir jongin. turuan ko po muna kayo ng basics, sir.”

 

“sure. sure. basta wag kang ma-tense, kyungsoo. hindi naman ako nangangain. depende na lang kung… hehe—.”

 

“nga pala, sir! may mga built-in apps na po itong kasama gaya ng messaging, camera, photos, calendar, weather, calculator, and so on sir. ano po bang gusto niyong matutunan?”

 

“ah gusto ko i-testing yung cam. sample naman.”

 

“okay, sir go. oh heto. pwede niyo naman pong hawakan yung phone basta ba bibili kayo. hehehe” natatawang biro sa kanya ni kyungsoo habang inaabot sa kanya nito ang telepono.

 

“bibilhin ko naman ‘to. gusto ko lang muna maka-sigurado kung okay ba specs nito.”

 

—

 

pagkakuha ni jongin sa oppo r17 pro ay agad siyang lumipat sa kaliwang gilid ni kyungsoo at saka iniharap ang cellphone sa kanilang dalawa. hindi pa naman bukas ang camera app nito pero alam na ni kyungsoo ang binabalak gawin ng kanyang customer.

 

“nako, kyungsoo. paano ba ‘to?”

 

_hmmmm. sigurado ba talaga si sir na hindi niya alam gamitin? tsk._

 

“buksan muna natin sir yung camera app. tapos ayan po. i-switch natin to front cam sir. ayan okay na po. selfie na po kayo sir!” kalmado niyang tinuruan si jongin kung paano ang gagawin at hinayaan ang lalaki sa pagtesting ng telepono.

 

“ha? ba’t ako lang? kasama ka!”

 

“ha? ahh… s-s-sige po, sir. okay.”

 

“oh ayan 3, 2, 1!”

 

syempre, hindi na nagpumilit pa si kyungsoo at sinakyan na lang ang trip ng customer niyang gwapings. hindi naman niya napigilan ang pang-ngiti niya nang tipid at hindi labas ngipin. kahit kanina’y kabadong kabado siya sa pag-demo ng produkto ay nawala agad ang lahat ng ito. hindi niya nga rin napansin na masyado na pala siyang napadikit papalapit sa lalaki.

 

 

—

 

“nako! si sir jongin, ang daya. hindi naman kayo ngumiti!” reklamo ni kyungsoo matapos makita ang kinalabasan ng kanilang first ever selfie gamit ang oppo r17 pro.

 

“oh. okay na naman ah. na-testing ko naman na. saka ang dami palang filters nito. ayos! ang galing! hehehe. cute ka naman sa kuha natin. bibilhin ko na ‘to. magkano ba?” walang paligoy-ligoy na tugon ni jongin.

 

“38,990 lang po, sir! may libre na naman po ‘yang bluetooth headset and tumbler, sir” nakangiting tugon ni kyungsoo.

 

at halatang napalunok si jongin. napasubo siya sa presyo ng halos 40k na telepono! wow. iba rin. parang bumili na siya ng lumang model ng iphone ha? pero kumbinsido naman siya sa pangssalestalk ni kyungsoo sa kanya. bukod sa mukhang okay naman ang performance ng teleponong inaalok sa kanya’y ramdam niyang sinsero si kyungsoo sa pagbebenta. walang halong panloloko ang binata.

 

“lang??? 38,990 lang? s-sulit nga. ha ha ha. sige. sige. hmmm interesado naman ako sa oppo na yan pero teka paano bang gagawin… kunwari, gusto kong mag-send ng text???”

 

“ahh text ba sir?” nakangusong sagot ni kyungsoo…

 

“aaaah. sir. syempre need niyo muna ng sim card sir. dual sim naman po ito so kahit smart or globe na sim pwede niyong gamitin! saka lte na rin yan sir. mabilis po ang mobile data. hehe”

 

“sige nga. try mo nga. pakita.”

 

at habang inaayos ni kyungsoo ang cellphone para malagyan ito ng panibagong sim card, nag-iisip isip na si jongin kung ano na bang pwede niyang gawin para mas masulit pa ang 38,990… namamahalan siya masyado. kaya niya namang bilhin pero mas okay sana kung—

 

“ayan po, sir. okay na po. ganito mag-compose ng message. ta-type niyo lang dito yung number… kunwari ako po itetext niyo…” matyagang turo ni kyungsoo sa kanya na ngayo’y abalang mag-type ng kanyang number.

 

_ba. ba. ba! talagang number niya pa yung ilalagay nya ha. swerte ko naman lord. sulit na sulit ang 38,990 ko. okay na ’to. bibilhin ko na talaga ‘to. hehehe._

 

“okay na sir. tapos pindutin niyo lang ‘tong ibaba para makapag-compose kayo ng message. ita-type niyo lang naman dito yong sasabihin nyo. madali lang naman, sir? tas ayan sa gilid may nakalagay na send, pindutin niyo lang tapos okay na yon mag-sesend naman yan pag may load kayo, sir…”

 

todo paliwanag talaga si kyungsoo sa kanya kahit lingid sa kaalaman niyang marunong naman talagang mag-text itong si jongin.

 

mga style lang talaga nitong lalaking to para makakuha ng number ng cute na tindero. tsk. tsk.

 

—

 

“oh. okay. okay. thank you, kyungsoo. eehhh… paano naman ako tatawag???”

 

_uhhh… totoo ka ba??? gwapo gwapo mo sir pero parang sa bundok ka yata nakatira???_

 

“s-s-seryoso ba talaga kayo sir na hindi kayo marunong tumawag?” mahinahong tanong ni kyungsoo sa customer. hindi niya intensyong i-offend si jongin o ano pero hindi niya kasi mawari kung itong customer niya ba’y nagjojoke lang o ano ba??? malapit nang mairita si kyungsoo at malakas ang pakiramdam niyang may ibang binabalak itong si jongin bukod sa pagbili sa kanya ng oppo smartphone. hindi naman siya pinanganak kahapon kaya alam niya… sinusubukan siyang pormahan ng lalaking ito.

 

awow iba rin sa confidence itong si kyungsoo. lakas mag-assume.

 

“h-hindi masyado? turo mo lang kung paano tumawag? patingin naman ako. fast learner naman ako e…” nalilitong sagot ni jongin habang napakamot ito sa kanyang batok.

 

“sige po. sige po. simple lang naman sir. tap niyo lang yung ‘phone’ icon tapos search niyo lang sa contacts niyo or kaya type niyo yung number sir.”

 

“i see. i see. sample nga. tawagan mo ulit yung number mo.”

 

“ha? o-oh oh sigi sir. para mas ma-gets niyo. look sir, type niyo lang yung number na tatawagan niyo… tapos pipindutin lang po yung call button.”

 

“ah sige. sige. ako nga gagawa, kyungsoo. tignan mo kung tama ha?”

 

kinuha ni jongin ang oppo r17 pro mula sa mga kamay ni kyungsoo at saka sinubukang tawagan ang number ni kyungsoo. tama naman ang ginawa niyang pagpipindot sa telepono. Nakuha niya ring tumawag at malamang??? marunong naman kasi talaga siya. umaakting lang naman si jongin na walang alam sa paggamit ng cellphone.

 

“yan sir, jongin. tama yan. ganyan nga hehehe. fast learner nga po talaga kayo.”

 

“sige sige okay na ‘to. ito na talaga ang bibilhin ko!”

 

dahil nakuha na rin naman ni jongin ang gusto niya, babayaran na niya talaga ito. kaso nga lang…

 

“uhm teka sir, wait lang po. i-rereset ko po muna ‘yung phone para kapag ginamit niyo, bagong bago po…”

 

_saka para ma-delete na rin yung number ko._

 

“ha? wag na! okay lang kung ganito na! wag mo nang i-reset.”

 

“no. sir. akin na po muna para ma-dele—”

 

“hindi!!! ‘wag!!! hindi ko na yan bibilhin kung ide-delete mo.” panakot ni jongin kay kyungsoo na agad ding natigilan sa balak niyang gawin.

 

“aah… ehh… ss-sige po, sir. proceed na lang po tayo rito sa cashier, sir.”

 

at ilang minuto lang din matapos ang transaksyon ay nabayaran na rin ni jongin ang telepono. saka binalikan si kyungsoo.

 

“uy! thank you ha! sa uulitin.”

 

“you’re welcome po sir! thanks for trusting po.”

 

—

 

lumipas din ang isang araw at maayos naman ang naging takbo ng bagong cellphone ni jongin.

 

so far, gustong gusto niya ang performance ng kanyang brand new oppo r17 pro.

 

mabilis mag-respond lalo na kapag naglalaro siya ng mobile legends at pakiramdam niya rin ay sulit na sulit ito dahil tuloy tuloy na rin ang panonood niya ng kdrama. syempre, nagagawa niya na ring magpicture ng kung ano ano at maipost ito sa social media pagkatapos.

 

wala na rin masyadong problema kapag tatawag siya sa kanyang mama.

 

o di ba. sa loob ng isang araw nahusgahan niya agad ang bagong telepono. at masasabi niyang, ‘what a deal!’ talaga!

 

pero sa loob ng isang araw na ito, may isa pa siyang hindi pa nagagawa gamit ang bago niyang phone. pinag-iisipan niya pang mabuti kung gagawin niya ba o palilipasin niya muna ang ilang linggo.

 

kaso hindi pinanganak si jongin ng nanay niya para lang umurong sa mga ganitong klase ng bakbakan. kaya matapos niyang i-charge ang cellphone ay dalidali niya itong dinampot at saka binuksan ang messaging app.

 

—

 

day off nina kyungsoo at sehun sa araw na ito at napagplanuhan nilang magkita para makapag-kwentuhan na rin tungkol sa kanilang buhay buhay. nabanggit din ni kyungsoo ang tungkol sa customer niya noong isang araw na sadyang nakapagtataka ang kinikilos. pero hindi na ito masyadong idinetalye ni kyungsoo dahil, bumili naman ito ng inaalok niyang produkto... hindi nagtagal ay naputol ang kanilang usapan nang may biglang tumunog na cellphone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_from: unknown number_ **

_hi, kyungsoo! ito pala ‘yung gwapo mong customer kahapon. pwede bang makipag-friends? :)_

 

**_from: unknown number_ **

_hi, kyungsoo! ako pala ‘yung customer mo kahapon na bumili ng oppo. pwede bang makipag-friends? :)_

 

 

"tamo to… na-doble pa ang send. hahaha nagkamali pa ata siya. kaso nasend na bago niya pa mabago hahahaha. cute. anyway... parang kilala ko na naman kung sino 'to... kahit hindi ko itanong feeling ko alam ko na..." kausap ni kyungsoo ang sarili habang pinag-iisipan kung rereplyan niya ba ang anonymous text o hindi.

 

"ano 'yan soo? manliligaw mo?" pag-uusisa ni sehun.

 

"di ah!"

 

"o baka manliligaw palang??? kaw ha. 'yan ba yung sabi mong crush mo na customer nung isang araw???"

 

"tse!"

 

**_to: unknown number_ **

_sino po doon?_

 

**_from: unknown number_ **

_si jongin ^_^_

 

"hala!!! omg! omg! sinasabi ko na nga ba!!!" gulat na gulat na sigaw niya. napatalon pa nga siya sa bisig ng kaibigan sa sobrang pagkagulat.

 

"saya mo ah. sabi na e... yan yun eh... tsk."

 

**_to: sir jongin_ **

_hello po._

 

**_from: sir jongin_ **

_hi ulit. :) pwede makipag-friends, kyungsoo? :)_

 

**_to: sir jongin_ **

_oppo, sir. pwede naman. ;)_

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHA SALAMAT KASI UMABOT KAYO RITO SA DULO. SALAMAT SA PAGBABASA. HAHAHA ACTUALLY KALOKOHAN LANG TALAGA TONG FIC NA TO HAHAHAHAHHAHA. ORIGINALLY, SI KYUNGSOO DAPAT YUNG BIBILI AT SI JONGIN YUNG TAGA-OPPO. PERO KAHIT NAGKAGANITO HAHAHAHA SANA AY NAPATAWA KO KAYO. HEHEHE SANA SANA.
> 
> ANYWAY... SALAMAT PALA KAY TODOROKIZ SA PAG-UDYOK SA AKIN NA ISULAT ITO. HEHEHEHEHEHE BAKLA. INILUWAL KO NA ANG AKING PANG-LIMANG ANAK. OMG.
> 
> SANA NAGUSTUHAN NIYONG LAHAT!!!


End file.
